1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a standing device, and more particularly to stand device for a spray gun.
2. Description of Related Art
A standing device/tool holder is widely used for supporting hand tools or small domestic appliances when provisionally stop operate or in a continual use. As usual, the standing device/tool holder has a clamping device to clamp the hand tool or the small domestic appliance. As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional appliance holder is provided to hold a domestic appliance, such as a hair dryer. The conventional appliance holder comprises a base plate (41) adapted to be secured on a wall and having a protrusion (411) extending from the base plate (41). A hole (412) is longitudinally defined in the protrusion (411). A L-shaped connector (42) includes a vertical section (421) inserted into the hole (412) in the protrusion (411) and a horizontal section having a spheroid (422) formed on a free end of the horizontal section. A first clamping block (43) and a second clamping block (44) respectively clamp the spheroid (422). The first clamping block (43) includes a first end having a first socket (431) defined to partially receive the spheroid (422) and a second end having a first clamping arm (432) extending from the first clamping block (43). A first through hole (433) is defined between in the first clamping block (43) between the first socket (431) and the first clamping arm (432). The second clamping block (44) includes a first end having a second socket (441) defined to partially receive the spheroid (422) and a second end having a second clamping arm (442) extending from the second clamping block (44). The second clamping aim (442) and the first clamping arm (432) correspond to each other to form a clamping space for receiving a neck portion of the appliance. A second through hole (443) is defined in the second clamping block (44) between the second socket (441) and the second clamping arm (442). The second through hole (443) and the first through hole (433) align with each other. A bolt (45) extends through the second through hole (443) and the first through hole (433), and a nut (46) is screwed onto the bolt (45) after the bolt (45) extending through the second through hole (443) and the first through hole (433) to make the first clamping block (43) and the second clamping bock (44) securely clamping the spheroid (422). Consequently, the first clamping block (43) and the second clamping block (44) with the appliance are positioned on the spheroid (422).
As described above, the clamp force among the first clamping block (43), the second clamping block (44) and the spheroid (422) is provided by the bolt (45) and the nut (46). Consequently, the appliance will hang down due to the gravity of the appliance when the bolt (45) and the nut (46) are slightly loosed during using. Furthermore, the appliance is positioned in somewhere by using the standing device/tool holder that cannot be widely used.
Another conventional standing device is provided for a spray gun. With reference to FIG. 9, the conventional standing device comprises a seat body (52) locked at a bottom end of a handle (51) of the spray gun (5). The seat body (52) is pivotally connected with a support rack (53). The support rack (53) is leant on a leaning rod (54) of the seat body (52). After the support rack (53) being pivoted to lean on the leaning rod (54), the support rack (53) can support the spray gun (5) on a plane face in a standing state.
However, the seat body (52) is locked at the bottom end of the handle (51). The support rack (53) has a considerable volume and cannot be folded and located. In use the spray gun (5), the support rack (53) will obstruct a user from operating the spray gun (5). Moreover, the support rack (53) may occupy much room when storing the spray gun (5).
Even though to combined the two conventional standing devices, the disadvantage of a hanging tool due to a weakened clamping still have not been solved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional standing device for a spray gun.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved standing device for a spray gun. The standing device of the present invention has a wide using scope.
To achieve the objective, the standing device for a spray gun in accordance with the present invention comprises a clamping device a clamping device adapted to clamp a neck portion of the spray gun and including a first block and a second block abutting each other to form a clamping space adapted to receive the neck portion of the spray gun. A support rack pivotally connected to the clamping device. The support rack is made of a wire material by integral bending such that the support rack providing an elasticity to make the first block and the second block abutting each other.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.